Forever Dreaming
by slasher13
Summary: When Rachel life long wish comes true, her since-childhood hero takes her off to Neverland, to stay...forever? Peter/OC This was inspired by SyFy's 'NeverLand' 2 day miniseries!({REWRITING THIS STORY})
1. London Tickets and Childish Hopes

_**HELLO! This might be my favorite miniseries so far! This fanfiction is on NEVERLAND, the miniseries from SyFy channel! That's why this Peter Pan seems less cocker and has brown hair with brown eyes. If your're confused on this version of Peter Pan, 101% suggest the show to you! It's about where and how Peter Pan started out, but in this story I'm writing, it's the same Peter, but different time along with my OC character! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: (as much as I'd love for this to be real and Peter to be mine!) I DON'T OWN ANY OF PETER you and have fun!**_

"Don't be stupid, Rachel, that's just a dim-witted myth. It's a story that only exist in books and movies," Said Kat, Rachel's sister, who was, may I add, younger than her by 4 years.

Rachel moped into the hall. "Kat, I know it's silly and a bit crazy that I think that he's real but he could be in London! Or at the park! Or right OUTSIDE!"

Kat slowly rolled her eyes at Rachel's enthusiastic tone, handing her a sympathetic gaze. "Aw, Rachie. 16 years old and you're STILL clueless. It's really pathetic and I do feel bad for you, truly," Kat swore nodding and raising her right hand.

Rachel glared narrowly. "Shut up, Kat," she shot at her 12 year old sister.

Kat glared back and Rachel turned to walk into her room.

"Grow up, Rachel!" she hollered.

Rachel muted out her sister's annoying voice by slamming her door.

Rachel pressed her palms against the solid wood before sighing and jumping onto her bed.

"Grow up Rachel," she mimicked her sister.

"Whatever! I know somewhere out there; no matter in a park, or a tree or in London…"

Rachel fell flat on her back, cushions under her.

"'…You're waiting for someone to fall for you…" She laughed quietly to herself.

"Well," she said as she dimmed her lights and covered her body with her covers, snuggling into them and closing her eyes.

"…I'm right here," And with that Rachel drifted off to sleep, hoping that the day she leaves for London will arrive sooner than later…

… It started out as a blur.

_"Go on, I won't bite," the boy said, smirking to himself looking down at Rachel, holding out his hand. She reached out to him, and as she did this, she saw his face come out of the darkness. Such a glorious face he had. _

_But, it was nothing like anyone thought his face was to look like; blonde hair, blue eyes._

_Oh, no; He had soft looking dark brown eyes, his skin pale as snow._

_His hair was grown into a shaggy, brown mess; but it looked better that way, small silvery-blonde streaking some parts._

_He had a way with looks._

_One look and you'll faint, so innocence and pure. _

_What a dream to dream… he laughed in an attractive way before looking into her eyes._

_"Stay…" he started to lean in, closing his eyes, "…Forever…"_

….

"RACHEL! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kat shouted through her door loudly, knocking recklessly and waking her suddenly.

She startlingly gasped, taking in what was a reality and what was a dream.

And this

-"RACHEL! !"-

was NOT a dream.

It was her living nightmare.

Rachel rose out of bed and stretched. She passed her mirror and caught a glimpse of her annoyed expression. And that expression didn't leave her as she tramped down her steps, purposely slamming them into the steps as loud as she could, only to receive a yell from her mother to quite it.

Then because she was odd and also preferred not to piss of her mom she tiptoed down the rest of the stairwell.

She couldn't stop thinking about that boy's face, though.

It was etched into her mind, her memory.

It was absolutely lovely.

"So when are you going to London again, Rachel? Tonight?" Her best friend asked her, leaning up against the wall. She glance over at him, then went back to drawing lines in the dirt with a stick. He was really her only real friend. She was picky.

Rachel looked at the swirls she made in the dirt and smiled dreamily, with a gaze of a young girl's dreams in waves that washed into one sea of childhood and passion; which was such a strange pair.

"Yes and I cannot wait! But that's not soon enough, Cameron. I wish it was sooner, I wish I could leave right now," Rachel pouted at her last few words, shaking around her branch in frustration.

Cameron shook his head, throwing her a confused grin.

"Why do 'ya wanna go so much? I mean, it is Europe and all, but, I feel like there are other reasons," Cameron edged in, shooting her a look.

Rachel looked down at her hands, and then glanced up, blushing a bit. Crap, he didn't catch that did he?

"Just foolish reasons," She bluntly replied.

Cameron nodded knowingly.

"Well, Rachel. You're just a foolish girl, so, that makes perfect sense," he joked.

Rachel playfully pushed him and laughed along.

She'll miss Cam, but her mother is in a tough situation with work and living in London with her Aunt Talia sounds a whole lot nicer and better than moving in with Uncle Luis in Colorado.

"Goodbye New York, hello London," Rachel whispered as she stepped onto the plane. She said her goodbyes to her mother way before and promised to be good to Aunt Talia.

Rachel sat next to the window and heard Kat humming to her music next to her. Rachel smiled down at the world below as they left the ground and headed for the clouds. She was flying like Peter Pan…

… _"Stay…" he leaned in ever so slowly "…Forever…" Rachel took a big breather and then closed her eyes, puckered her lips slightly, and was leaning in, but right before his lips tipped hers, he laughed at her. _

_Rachel opened her eyes, sort of offended. _

_"What's so funny?" she asked startled. _

_He gave her a nod. _

_"You, my good friend, are fun to play with," She smiled. _

_"Well, you're my only player," He smirked._

_"You're my only game,"_

…

"Please get ready to board, we're about to arrive to your destination…" the speakers trailed off.

Rachel shook awake and Kat was bouncing in her seat; she looked like she has been up all night through the plane ride.

Rachel looked up front, watching everyone starting to get up as they finally grounded.

She felt a jolt of electricity go through her. She was one step closer to something that she didn't even plan on...

"Hello Kitty Kat!" Rachel heard as she looked up from her suit case and saw Kat be hugged tightly by an elder woman.

Aunt Talia.

"Hey, baby! Oh, you've gotten so tall! Come here and give me a big hug, dear," Aunt Talia said, throwing her arms out at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her old aunt and lightly patted her back, closing her eyes as she hugged her.

"Hi, Aunt Talia. How's that rent-out room working out?"

She looked seriously at Rachel.

"Oh, love, about that," she began.

Rachel, concerned, huddled up to her.

"Someone rented it out for the next 2 weeks," Rachel smiled widely at her Aunt's success.

"Well that's great! Why do you… seem so…_blah_?" Aunt Talia laughed heartily before slwly gaining her stern gaze back.

"Dear… it's a young man," Rachel looked around, trying to catch the gimmick. "…And…?"

Kat leaned into our conversation, also intrigued on where this was going exactly.

Aunt Talia sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, never mind, I don't understand why I was so worried for you. Now, who would like to go home and have a cup of tea with some sugar cookies?"

Rachel snorted as Kat childishly waved her hand around and began to pull her luggage toward the big, red exit sign.


	2. Who rented out my room?

**Hello! This is re-written! I hope you like it better than the original haha ****  
><strong>** don't own Peter Pan or his story, but in my mind i do -Slasher13 ****  
><strong>  
>"Okay, now girls. I trust that you both have manors, since I am not your mother; so I would not exactly know, however. Please be nice with the new renter," Kat nodded sluggishly.<p>

Rachel smiled at her, pleased at her idle way on Aunt Talia's words of wisdom. Aunt Talia uncertainly sighed and opened the door with a quick push.

Rachel stepped into the fancy set-up.

A grand staircase was the first thing you would see, so lean and twirled up onto the other floor.

She has always loved Aunt talia's house.

"Now, let me go wash up, you girls go right ahead and explore, you haven't been here in so long, you may have forgotten!" she quickly started around the staircase.

When Rachel heard the door shut, she dropped her bags to the floor and took a look around.

Kat instantly ran up to her room.

Rachel roamed into the kitchen and throughout the living room.

It was all so… huge.

Just like she remembered.

She took her bags and started for the 2nd floor, where her room was.

Yes, the 2nd floor. Aunt Talia was a very rich lady, due to her husband and her's investments and business. Rachel misses her Uncle Samuel, Talia's husband. He passed away a few years ago.

She waltzed into her room and dear Lord she was excited to know that it had its own bathroom and everything.

When she got there, though, the door was shut and the doorknob hanger said, "OCCUPIED".

She laughed and shrugged at Kat's attempt to claim her room.

She burst into the room. "Kat, I said this was emmy/em room, so get-" she stopped as she spotted a boy no older than her age sprawled on a bed opposite from her old one. He had messy brown hair and that glorious face.

She dropped her bags to cover her mouth.

It was the boy from her dream from the other day.

She shut the door and slowly shuffled over to the boy.

One arm was hanging off the bed's edge and the other was across his chest.

She knelt down, close enough to hear his soft breathing.

She smiled sweetly before brushing his hair gently from his forehead.

She looked at the wall, blushing as she brought her other hand to her mouth, thinking.

The boy felt her touch. He slowly opened his eyes to a strange, beautiful girl blush as she looked

down at the beds sheet. 'Who was this girl touching my face so tenderly?

Why is her cheeks rosy pink?  
>Why is she here in my room?<br>Peter had questions of the girl above him.  
>He looked into her pretty, blue eyes.<br>Her hand is so warm.  
>He lazily grinned at her warmth.<p>

Rachel felt the movement and looked down at the boy.

He was awake, no less, smiling.  
>She jumped up with a gasp, pulling her hand away.<p>

"Oh crap! Sorry, it's just I'm Talia's niece and I just wanted to go up to my room, which is this room, and I found you sleeping and you reminded me of someone and I just-" the boy interrupted with a chuckle.

Rachel cocked her head.

"What's so funny?" She asked, just like she had in her dream. Weird.  
>He sat up and gazed up at her.<br>"I think your Yankee accent is cute," His English tone melodically swaying through her ears like music.

Rachel opened her mouth, and blushed.

"Umm..Thank you..?" She stared, as the boy's eyes lay lazily half-lidded, and he gave a boyish grin.  
>After a few seconds, Rachel shook her head.<p>

"So, um, what's your name again?" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I…didn't mention my name," he laughed.  
>Rachel laughed awkwardly.<br>"Oh, well, what is it?"

The boy turned and stood.

He threw out his left hand and Rachel slowly took it, taking advantage of every millisecond she hand to hold his hand; It was kind and friendly.

"Hello. I am Peter. Peter-""Pan…" Rachel lead off, languorously looking into Peter's face.  
>He turned his head sideways.<p>

"How did you know that, exactly?"

Rachel laughed stridently, but was a bit surprised for him to be admitting who he was.

And that she was correct.

And that Kat could suck it.

"Because if you haven't noticed, you're famous here. Maybe not exactly you in looks, but you and your story in general,"

He smiled at her cockily, as if he already knew he was famous.  
>"And you're a fan?"<p>

Rachel let go of his hand and shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you know how many times I've wished for you to show up at my window every night?  
>How many times it'd be snowing but I'd plead to leave it open for you?"<p>

She plunked down on her bed and Indian crossed her legs.  
>He watched her in amazement which soon faded to a light guilt.<br>She sadly smiled. "…How many times I wished you lost your shadow in my room, like you lost it in Wendy's room,"

Peter let her words echo through him, filling him with an affectionate feel.

"Well, I didn't have to go to someone for once; you came to me. It's like destiny," He said slowly and steady.

He walked over to her, grabbing her attention.

"Do know how many times I've spent my wishes on wanting to meet you or kiss you?"

She laughed as if it were a joke, which she knew it wasn't.

He quickly shot her a glimpse, suddenly curious.

"How many times?" He asked quickly.

She loved the sound of his voice, man.

But she quirked an eyebrow since she'd ask a lot 'do you know how many  
>times' questions, which one did he wanna know?<p>

"How many times what?" She asked simply.

Peter scooted closer and she watched him nervously.

"How many times have you wished to kiss me?"

Rachel struck back a little and became red since he picked that question out of all for her to answer, so, she did.

She desperately sighed, embarrassed.

"So many times; too many times,"  
>she looked down at her shoes as she rolled her thumbs over one another.<br>Peter got closer, hyper actively bouncing.

"So you have an interest in my kiss?"  
>Rachel blushed crimson, looking away so he wouldn't see. "<br>Yes," She muttered.

He softly got hold of her chin and turned for him to see his face.  
>He put his fingers to his lips and said,<br>"These lips? My kiss?"

He offered a cocky sneer, looking lost in her eyes.

Rachel felt like she wanted to shrink down to Tinkerbelle's size.

"Yes,"  
>"Why do you need it so much?"<br>Rachel felt like her face was the color of a tomato.  
>" Cause I think that…I …" her voice trailed off as he gave her one of his 'looks'.<p>

"DINER IS READY, EVERYONE!" they heard a holler.

Rachel got up from her seat, holding her breath.

"Oh! Look at that! Lets go, shall we?" She replied to his silent smirk in a fast tone.  
>She turned and walked quickly out of the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she hit the stairs.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How come you rented a room?" Kat asked rudely.

Rachel kicked her under the table and shot her a look of dissapproval as Kat looked surprised and yelped out an 'ow'.

Peter looked up from his food, his mouth stuffed like a chipmunk.

Rachel smiled at him and shyly forked her food around.  
>In her opinion, he looked very cute at the moment.<p>

He quickly chewed and swallowed big.  
>"Oh. Well, me and my gang separated for a while. I've come back to London to get some money for us," He glanced at Rachel with that smug grin that she couldn't stop looking at.<p>

Aunt Talia smiled a sweet old lady smile and broke Rachel's concentration on Peter's mouth.

"Oh, isn't that just wonderful, girls? And where are your parents, Peter?"  
>Rachel looked straight up from her food at Peter.<br>His face was still, no emotion.

"Well, my father left us when we were oh so young and my mother past away, actually.  
>Me and my brothers live in a wonderful environment now, with a big family, almost like a tribe," Peter smirked at these words.<p>

Rachel looked dumbfounded at him.  
>Such a great liar that boy was.<br>She shook her head in disbelief and brought her cup to her mouth.

Aunt Talia nodded sorrowfully.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking. But, it sounds adventurous-"  
>Rachel choked on her drink from the mention of the word.<p>

Of course it's adventurous, he's Peter Pan for God's sake.

Kat had a narrow-eyed sneer, shaking her head at her and Aunt Talia looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay, dear?" Talia asked, alarmed.

Peter looked at Rachel and then looked down at his food, smiling to himself.

"Oh, um, yeah, of course. Just had a tickle in my throat," Rachel replied as she shamefully wiped drops of iced tea off her chin.

Aunt Talia listened carefully to Rachel's words.

"So you cough… while drinking?" Kat scoffed.

Rachel glanced up at her irritated at her questioning, then back at her fork.

"Yep," Rachel piped.

Rachel tried to hide and eat cause she knew Peter was holding in laughter and it killed her slowly.

"She didn't want the first impression she made on Peter Pan to be her choking on iced tea.

"No one would, to be honest.

"Peter is here. Peter Pan rented out Aunt Talia's room! MY ROOM!" Kat rolled her eyes at her

"Rachel. Peter just so happens to have the same name as Peter Pan. Aunt Talia says his last name is Blue. That's not Pan. And just to tell you, he looks nothing like Peter Pan in all the movies,"

Rachel paused and thought that Blue wasn't really a creative fake name.

Kat got up from the steps, and turned to leave.

"He's way cuter,"

Rachel glared at Kat simply placing her chin in her palm.

"Whatever, Kat, don't you get any ideas. He's too old for you, anyway," Kat looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue, which made Rachel return the playful notion.


	3. Happily wasted moments

**REWRITTEN!**

**DISCLAIMER: (as much as I'd love for this to be real and Peter to be mine!) I DON'T OWN ANY OF PETER PAN**

When nighttime arrived, Peter was allured by this young girl.

Peter ran his fingers along her bed, feeling the fabric she sleeps laid on.

The smell of her perfume was in the air the closer he got and he smiled to himself in a strange fashion.

The darkness of the night blinded the sight of him creeping next to her. He was invisible.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

He shot up, surprised, then softened his shoulders from his tense form.

Trying not to lose his cool that he was caught.

He didn't really know what he was going to do when he got to her bed fully anyways.

"Oh, nothing…" He watched her turn her head in his direction.

"Peter. I want to go with you to NeverLand forever…" Peter shot her a curious look of excitement.

"…Forever?"

Rachel turned to him on her side and nodded innocently.

Peter got desperately closer.

"But…why?"

Rachel looked at Peter through the darkness, smiling.

"Because it was always that way,"

Peter watched her turn silently and face the window.

Peter begged to know more.

He climbed onto the huge bed and went towering over her.

She was taken back, wide eyed and staring up at him.

"Rachel, you promise if I take you that you'd stay with me and the lost boys' forever… in perpetuity?"

He added, brushing her hair from her face.

"…eternally? Ceaselessly? Evermore?"

He nearly shouted in anxiety.

Rachel Laughed and pushed him off her.

"It'd be my honor,"

Peter waited a few moments, taking in her answer before jumping up in joy.

"Are you joking? You better not be flipping' joking!"

Rachel shook her head and giggled.

"If I were joking it must be opposite day because I've always dreamed of you asking that question,"

Peter stopped jumping to smirk at her.

"You dream of me,"

Rachel shot him a narrow eyed look, trying to be serious but failed with a smile.

He didn't ask, he told.

Rachel watched him shoot her a look of delight, his grin lazily lopsided.

"Did you just TELL me you think I dream of you?"

Rachel asked in a confused matter.

Peter rested his chin on the cushiony pillow, slightly gazing up at her through the moonlight.

"No…I _know_ you dream of me,"

Rachel cuddled the blankets closer to her chest and laughed. "Oh really?"

she said giddily.

Peter started to play with the fabric on the edge of her pillow.

"Yes, really,"

Rachel watched him until she adjusted the way she laid down on the bed.

"How do you know exactly?" She asked with a smile.

His eyes moved from the fabric to look at her with a smug expression on his face. She smiled even wider.

He smirked and adjusted, resting on his elbows.

"Well, for one thing, you have this... well, this sort of…"

Peter thought for a moment.

Rachel leaned eagerly closer for an answer.

Peter then shot her a wide, open mouthed smile.

"You have this…twinkle in your eyes. Someone once told me the eyes are windows to the

soul. But some eyes have harsh, cold or even mysterious drapes on them. Usually people have drapes over them, not you though," He pointed at her, as if he wasn't surprised.

Rachel nodded then smiled, then didn't know if that was a compliment or complaint.

Peter watched her expression changed until she whispered an 'oh'.

The pink blush of embarrassment that she wore on her face made Peter even more excited.

He just couldn't contain himself and blurted a snicker.

Rachel looked at him jumbled.

"Why are you laughing?"

Peter then stopped and held his stomach, looking up at her upside down.

His eyes fell lazily half lidded as he made eye contact with her.

"You have this…this peculiar, strange way you do things, but don't misunderstand me; it's attractive," He said in a boyish tone, turning to her.

Rachel blushed again, if she kept doing that Peter was never gonna stop tormenting her.

He liked the way it looked on her, he supposed.

"Oh…well…thank you… but, hey; Peter?"

He looked at her.

She wasted several moments staring into his eyes before falling back, watching the ceiling.

"I want to go back with you…"

Peter gave her a smirk.

"You want to… go back to Neverland with me?" He teased.

She covered her face with her hands and nodded.

Peter smirked confidently as he got on his knees, crawling closer to her until his face was right over hers. He took her hands away and pinned them down to both sides of her head. She longingly looked at him, making him smile even more.

"I'm no genie, but, your wish is my command," she joyfully smiled and laughed.

"Really?" She exclaimed.

Then blushed darker since she realized she had yelled in eagerness.

He nodded, hands behind his head as flew backwards to his own bed, showing off.

This made Rachel sit up to watch him.

He put his arms behind his head and grinned.

"See you in the morning, my darling Rachel,"

Rachel then watched Peter get comfy underneath the covers, closing his eye lids.

And right then he looked like an angel; A very sleepy, mischievous angel.

Then she wasted another several moments watching Peter before drifting off to sleep.

And those moments were very well wasted, may I add.


	4. An Awkward Acquiescence

**REWRITTEN 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SYFY PETER PAN OR ANYTHING…(even though I'd LOVE TOO cause he's adorable and sexy :D)**

"When you wake, you'll find me right next to you," Peter whispered into sleeping Rachel's ear. Rachel shifted a smidge in her dreams.

Peter smiled and licked his dry lips before he continued whispering sweet nothings to her.

"When you wake, I'll make sure you know what you're missing out on,"

He watched for her response.

She groaned slightly, and rolled onto her side.

He grinned and chuckled.

"When you wake," he said his eyes scanning her motionless body.

"I'll be here," he pushed her hair behind her ear gently as she softly breathed.

Her eyes were closed and she was beautifully laying there, very helpless.

And all Peter wanted to do that moment was protect her from harm's way.

"Why are you flirting with my sister when she's unconscious and asleep?"

Peter turned to see Kat, leaned up against with a fairly amused look on her face.

Peter turned to her with a grin.

"Just 'cause I can. And it isn't _flirting_," his accent soft and mellow.

Kat took in his answer for a moment or two before shaking her head.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room with a smile.

Peter glanced at the door, but then looked back at Rachel when he felt her moving in her bed.

She lazily looked up at him, stretching.

"Good morning Peter," she yawned, putting her head up.

He smirked.

That goddamn smirk will be the death of her.

"Good morning, my lovely Rachel,"

Rachel gave him a funny look.

"Were you watching me…?" She asked lazily laughing and rubbing her eyes.

Peter smiled.

He honestly had no shame.

"Yes, yes I was,"

Rachel took a moment or two before chuckling under her breath.

"So what are you doing today? Maybe we can…um, do something," Rachel awkwardly stood, rubbing her head. Peter gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I have work today," Rachel nodded, as she grasped her bed post pole. "Oh," she whispered in disappointed. (I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T BE DISSAPOINTED, IT'S PETER-FRICKIN-PAN)

But, felt happy because she'd still see him tonight for dinner. Peter shook his head. "I can skip work if you would like me too-""-But Peter, that's something naughty boys do…"

Rachel said looking at him.

He smirked at her and scooted forward. Peter grabbed her chin lightly.

"I'm Peter Pan. I'm used to being the naughty boy,"

and with a wink, he waltzed right through the door.

'Peter, you tease,' Rachel hissed in her head.

She flopped down onto her bed.

"I honestly CANNOT WAIT FOR dinner time," she sighed, throwing the blankets over her own body, smiling with a sigh.

Sooner or later Rachel got dressed and soon left the house, a bit disappointed that Peter had only been joking; he unfortunately was not skipping work.

She stuck her hands into her pockets as she strolled into her Aunt Talia's neighborhoods' park area.

It looked really pretty in the evening.

She wondered if Peter was serious last night.

He seemed serious however would he truly take her to see NeverLand?

It's a lot to ask.

It's a lot to leave behind.

But it's also a lot to take in.

That would be a dream come true, and honestly, one dream that seemed impossible had already happened; Her meeting Peter.

So, why not keep the hope?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a running boy who smashed right into her.

She nearly fell backwards, but he caught her.

She looked into the boys' eyes and felt chills race through her spine to her whole body.

His cold touch came off with a warm intention. He let her go and coughed.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered politely.

He took off her hat, looked toward her and smiled small.

"No problem, Miss," he grinned at her, showing a few baby teeth left.

He furrowed his brow.

"No, please excuse me, Peter- Um I mean my boss gave me instructions," he smiled again.

"Thank you, miss," waiting for her to move, but she gawked at him. He had to be one of the lost boys.

Let's see: Ruff dark hair, big, dark eyes, kind offerings, goofy smiles, yet poetic. He must be Slightly. Had to be. She studied him and he started to notice, shifting on his feet uneasily. (PS: I USED THE SLIGHTLY FROM PETER PAN 2003!)

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're…Slightly? Aren't you?" the short boy jumped back a bit, uncomfortable by herquestion.

"Um, how did you-""-Peter and me stay in the same room!" she excitedly whispered so by-

passers wouldn't stare/hear.

His expression softened and shoulder became a whole lot eased.

"Oh! You're Rachel," He noted happily, and she froze up a bit, shocked that Peter had said anything about her.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you to us," He said, as if reading her mind.

She blushed a little.

"Oh, ha-ha, really?" She nervously asked.

"Yeah, he thinks you'd be a better mother than Wendy," Her heart jumped a mile into the air as she sucked in.

That was a really big thing; being a better mother to the lost boys than Wendy Darling was like being a better Peter Pan than Peter himself. And we all know that's impossible.

Holy crap. Peter must like her a lot.

The boy smiled, beginning to end their little chat.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Rachel. You have a lovely name. But I need to be leaving so Peter won't be disappointed," she nodded and he started to walk.

But turned and hollered.

"And Peter was right!" She looked over her shoulder in question.

Slightly gazed at her timidly fixing his hat.

"You _are_ beautiful,"

Now she felt her heart stop.

Peter had said that?

Oh jeez, she now feels like passing out.

Slightly turned with a grin to her reaction and continued on his way.

But, while she walked down the path again, she smiled as the wind blew softly in her face.

_'He was right, you are beautiful'_: those words replaying in her head.

Peter has a way with words.

He's clever with words, very clever.

Ah, the cleverness of Peter. (:


	5. Hearts Beat Faster

**REWRITTEN !**

Later that evening, Rachel found herself waiting for Peter on her bed.

He hadn't come home for dinner and she was beginning to worry.

But, he was Peter Pan.

He knew exactly what he was doing, he would never get hurt and mess up...right?

She twirled her hair around her finger, nervously thinking what was going to happen after her stay in London?

What if her mother changed her mind and asked for them to come home earlier?

She furrowed her brows panicky at the thought.

Then, at that very moment, her bedroom door opened;

She almost got whiplash from how fast her eyes looked toward the person who came waltzing in.

Peter.

She gripped her sheets excitedly, but kept a straight face.

Peter kept his hand on the doorknob, and leaned back against the door to shut it.

He said nothing and walked to his bed, not taking his gaze off her.

She watched uneasy, but fervently.

Peter seemed to be a very random, direct person who did as he pleased.

He kicked off his shoes, still watching her with those eyes.

He settled down next to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face, especially when he sighed.

He leaned forward on his hands to observe her.

She soon found herself becoming a bit insecure under his watch, fiddling with her slender fingers in her lap.

She looked down and then back up at him to see he was still viewing her openly.

She then spoke up.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

Peter looked down at her mouth to watch her speak, then when he stared long enough; his lips tugged into a fitted grin as he looked back up into her eyes.

"I was just observing your nature," he sat up a bit, turning his head to the side a bit.

"And I must say you are very awkward," he good-naturedly provoked.

She folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at him in return.

He laughed and said

"Don't stick that out if you aren't going to use it," and wiggled his thick eyebrows at her suggestively.

She gasped at his words, a rush going through her veins, and blushed, throwing a soft pillow at him.

He cracked up as the pillow hit his shoulder.

"Peter! That's a weird," she claimed, strawberry pink, but grinning anyway.

Peter then pelted forward, soaring through the air, right in front of her face was now his own.

Rachel jolted back a bit, due to his sudden movement.

He was still chuckling like an idiot.

Rachel rolled her eyes, shied away a little and laughed all in one breath before continuing.

"Really, that is a bit crude; who taught you that?" Peter shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, come on Rachel; it wasn't as bad as things we've heard before," he said.

But before she could reply, he interrupted her.

"Rachel what is it called when your heart beat quickens? Like your heart is racing and pounding out of your chest?"

Rachel calmed herself down for the question.

That's how she was feeling right now.

That was a near perfect description, actually.

"Hmm…well it depends if it quickens when you like someone and when you are doing something dangerous and exciting. Which is it for you?"

Rachel asked enquiringly.

Peter floated back down to ground level, sitting in front of Rachel.

He looked at her unsure, as his heart battered fast in his rib cage.

He looked into her blue streams for eyes and shrugged, quietly chuckling.

"It is both quite dangerous and exciting for me to fancy someone as much as I fancy them," he said humorously, but he meant it.

Rachel's heart stung.

He liked someone? She thought.

Maybe it was her! She hoped…

but she kept her expectations and betted that it was still Wendy, Tiger Lily or a fancy British girl with a great smile.

Anyone but her, she said to herself.

She didn't want to be disappointed if he told her and it wasn't her that he liked.

She bluntly stared, and he watched her.

Rachel bit her lip, before spewing out,

"Well, Peter it is called love, I think. Either that, a crush or hormones," she laughed.

Peter's heart quickened at these words.

Composure, Peter.

Keep composure.

He raised a brow.

"Love, aye?" he asked.

Rachel tried her hardest not to blush or squeal at how cute he looked.

She didn't trust her voice.

So, she nodded quite quickly.

He thought about it for a second, and then settled on it.

"Well then. That's quite the strange thing…a crush? Is that why I have these feelings?" he asked.

He was unable to even try and think of hormones, he got a weird sensation when the word left her lips and he decided not to mess around with whatever it was.

She simply gave one nod and a small smile when he walked back to his bed, muttering the words 'love' and 'a crush' to let it all sink in.

When he had fallen asleep, she still lay awake trying to put her finger on who Peter has these feelings for and why he said it was dangerous.

Maybe he had a crush on Kat.

She is a little dangerous for a 10 year old, that little tike her.

Or maybe it's Aunt Talia because it's against law.

Alright, alright; the Aunt Talia idea was a little over the top weird and impossible.

Rachel smiled and snuggled into her bed covers more, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her heart.

She didn't know who Peter's heart quickens for, but she damn straight knew Peter was the one who makes her own beat harder and faster.


	6. Late Night Worries

_SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A LONG ASS TIME SORRY OMG HERE YOU GO MY BABIES._

**REWRITTEN **

Peter stared at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, for he seemed to not be able to sleep.

He laid wide awake.

Peter wondered if Rachel would like to go back to Neverland with him.

If she really, truly meant it and that if she did go, she didn't regret it.

For Peter can't stay here in London forever.

Soon he'd have to head back with the boys.

And he wants Rachel to come with them.

Hell, he yearns for her to tag along.

Peter had talked all about Rachel with the boys already and planned it all out.

Hiding the orb in an impossible place was the only safe thing they could do so they could travel from time to time back and forth without anyone following or knowing.

So they are planning to hide it in the house with a kind person owning it.

A person kind enough to let a teenage boy stay in her house, even with her younger nieces: Talia.

She is the only one he'd met and or asked to stay and she brought up that the house she lives in now is her childhood home.

She's lived there since she started walking.

And that means she has a connection to the house; so many memories there.

She'd never sell it.

It almost seemed impossible; by the way she talked about it so passionately.

She took pride in it.

So, they hid the orb in a broken wooden floor board of her basement.

It was genius.

Now that the orb was in place, all there was to worry about is Rachel.

Peter shifted his head to glance at Rachel sleeping at the far end of the bedroom.

His chest suddenly felt light, just at the sight of her.

Her back faced him and she hadn't moved since they stopped talking.

He sighed, sitting up. Was she awake?

He propped himself on his elbows to look at her.

Still, she hadn't moved one smudge.

No sound at all, either.

Maybe she was awake, Peter thought as he pushed himself quietly the end of his bed.

His bare feet lifted slowly from the floor as he swiftly floated towards her.

He flew over her body, and looked at her face;

Her lovely, peaceful face.

Rachel had her eyes shut gently and her mouth slightly opened.

Peter spent more time looking at her mouth then he'd like to admit.

She was sleeping, very peacefully, for that matter.

Peter furrowed his brows slightly, feeling mislead.

He had thought she was awake. How dare she trick him without even having to do anything? He chuckled at his thoughts.

Indian-crossing his legs in mid-air, placing his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, Peter watched her softly snore.

He was still upset about early that day, however.

When he told the boys about Rachel, it started a controversy of whether she was allowed to come with the or not, and it pissed off Peter to no end...

**"**_**Rachel? That's her name, aye?"**_

_**asked Nibs asked.**_

_**Peter smiled at her name and nodded at him.**_

_**"That's a lovely name,"**_

_**Slighty said softly.**_

_**Peter grinned to himself for a moment, and then coughed when he noticed them all staring at him.**_

_**"Ain't it? I want her to accompany us back to Neverland,"**_

_**he replied to Tootles, as Nibs also agreed, excited.**_

_**"Who cares about this Rachel broad anyway? What's so special about her that you want her company in Neverland?"**_

_**Curly asked harshly.**_

_**Peter's twinkle in his eyes faded for a second as he processed the words from Curly's mouth.**_

_**"She's very kind. A bit odd, but has very elegant way about her. She's a Yankee, too. Cute accent, intelligent, open-minded, charismatic and-"**_

_**Peter paused, pointing a finger at Curly.**_

_**Peter heavily inhaled.**_

_**"And what, Peter?" Slightly asked.**_

_**Peter dropped his finger, backing away from Curly, breaking eye contact, looking at the others.**_

_**"She's very beautiful,"**_

_**Peter exhaled matter-of-factly; with those words, he couldn't help but grin widely and inhale quickly once again from the electrifying words that slipped from his tongue. Curly sat down, leaning forward, looking up at Peter.**_

_**"You reckon?"**_

_**Nibs said with a smirk, while Twins leaned in on his knees smiling.**_

_**"How beautiful, Peter?" Slightly asked, trying to picture her.**_

_**Peter went to the open window; a breeze blew gently as he looked at the sunset.**_

_**"Beyond beautiful," he said softly.**_

_**Nibs and Curly exchanged looks.**_

_**"Far more beautiful than Wendy then?"**_

_**Curly dared to ask, pushing Peter to his limits. The others became silent, shifting in their spots as Peter stiffened for a moment.**_

_**Slightly gasped quietly, Nibs glared at Curly and Tootles gave Curly a disapproving look.**_

_**Peter sighed, looking into space, melancholy filed his brown eyes.**_

_**Wendy.**_

_**The name brought back various memories.**_

_**One, also, involving a very well grown-up Wendy with only sad words to say.**_

_**He never went back to that window after that whilst she was there.**_

_**And when he had, it wasn't Wendy anymore.**_

_**The Darlings didn't live there anymore, it was just an old man with his droopy dog in the window.**_

_**Peter's heart shattered at that moment, for he hadn't ever imagined her to leave her childhood home.**_

_**Now-a-days it's a home for orphans.**_

_**Just like Peter and his crew, just not free. Peter blinked himself back to reality, and sharply turned to face the boys.**_

_**They all stared back, on the edge of their seats, waiting for Peter to say the sacred words they've been itching for.**_

_**All he had to do was picture Rachel and…**_

_**Peter cracked out a small smile to himself.**_

_**"Yes she is,"**_

_**he said, boldly.**_

_**The boys were stunned.**_

_**They had thought he was going to walk out with no answer, be silent or say no.**_

_**But he gave them an answer they hadn't expected, let along an answer.**_

_**Peter put his arms on his hips, taking lead.**_

_**"Alright boys, enough with the questions today. For now, stay put. Dissmiss,"**_

_**he said, the boys all got back to doing their things. Nibs wacked Curly in the back of the head, knocking his hat off as they left the room.**_

_**Peter sighed and turned back to the window.**_

_**The sun was almost gone, leaving a colorful imprint behind.**_

_**Tootles walked next to Peter, looking out the window with him.**_

_**"Curly had no right for that, Peter. It wasn't his stand-""-It's alright, Tootles. He's just curious,"**_

_**Peter leaned on the ledge of the window and looked at him.**_

_**"But, thank you for reminding me," he smiled, messing up Tootles hair. Tootles smiled, nodded and exited the room.**_

It angered Peter that Curly didn't seem to want to give Rachel not even a slight chance while Peter was willing to give her a billion.

Why was that, anyhow?

He just met the girl and it felt like he's always known her.

Peter wondered what the problem was, getting himself worked up.

Why did it seem as if Curly was implying he didn't want Rachel to come along?

How could he have such distaste about her if he hasn't even met her?

Peter moved a strand of hair out of Rachel's face, softly dragging his fingers down her jaw.

He felt his heart beat harder, stronger than ever before.

He let a feeling rise in his stomach, and then heaved a sigh

He was confused.

He didn't know what all these feelings in his chest and lower stomach and heart were.

But he was determined to get Rachel to come to Neverland.

He still didn't know how, though.

His fingers lightly grazed over her lips and he felt numb but jittery.

That's when he heard it.

You know, that loud beating in his ears…maybe it was his heartbeat.

He wondered if she could hear it.


	7. AUTHORS APOLOGY

Hello everyone who follows and or favorites this story.

I started writing this way back before I honestly knew how to put a story together, when I was about twelve years old.

I thought it was a great story line... however, I am sixteen years old now and I see it completely differently.

Reading back on it, it's very discombobulated and messy.

The transitions were non existence and explanations were vague.

I am **_very sorry_********(PLEASE FORGIVE ME)** for not updating in literally a whole year.

However, I am planing on re-writing this story first and THEN continuing it.

I _**promise**_that this story will soon be revived.

I am just in the process of fixing up all the old chapters and then creating new ones haha :)

Please stick around a little while longer so i can give you hat you have all been waiting for.

I appreciate you guys so much for hanging around these measly, short 6 chapters for the last few years.

(Wow that sentence was depressing)

THANK YOU ALL AND SEE YOU VERY SOON!

3

-SlashhhhherrrrrrrrrrrrrrSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGFORALONGTIME13


End file.
